Their Wish
by crazyclamp
Summary: A wish is something that is impossible to achieve or is it?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Their Wish

Summary: Every time he smiles he wishes that she's looking and she wishes for the same.

Author's Note: This is my second attempt for Dramione fiction I hope you will like it. It's based on my experience as a college girl who wishes that her crush will look at her and will direct his smile at her... If there are anymore veela stories about this pairing (Dramione) please give me the titles and i will read them. I really love veela stories and those with angst and drama and of course romance especially the secret relationships. so if you happen to know some please... oh okay on with the story...

Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter! hahaha! (crucio) ahhhhhh! hurts! okay fine I DO NOT OWN HP! (stops) *sigh

Their Wish

* * *

That day when I saw him smile, really smile for the first time, I already know that I'm few feet away from falling. I knew from that day on that if I ever see him smiling again I will fall and falling means getting hurt because I know that he, Draco Malfoy, will never catch me if I fall. That is a fact that I must live.

I was walking on one of the corridors when I saw him looking down on someone who was a floor lower than where he was. I was a floor lower than him and i was just across him. They were talking animatedly and I was watching silently. I never understood whatever they were talking about because on that moment he smiled. The moment he smiled, I felt a little tug at my heart and I wished that someday someone would smile for me that way. And if that someone will do just that, she hope that it will be this guy from across the room.

Three weeks passed and she was still thinking about that smile which came from the most unlikely person and the tug at her heart when she saw him smile. He looked angelic, sweet, and innocent.

She wishes to see it again for she wanted to feel the warmth and intensity of that smile again.

In all her classes that she attends with him, she would glance at his way but his head will always be directed at the window or something that is within the room but whenever she looks back in front he will be rotating his head at her direction and would just stare at her bushy hair without her knowing. When he does this for a few seconds, he would lower down his head with his long and platinum blonde hair and would smile at himself. Silently wishing that someday she will fall for him and that he would gladly catch her and will never let her go.

That day when I saw her looking at me, I knew that I should smile. I knew that she's watching and i constantly wish that she's falling for it. If that happens, I would gladly catch her and will never let go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

On a fine friday night, where the sky was dotted with millions and millions of twinkling stars, Hermione Granger had decided to come out of the Hogwarts castle with Ginny Weasley. Their feet had ended up leading them to a big and sturdy looking tree which was beside the black lake. They sat down on the grass with Ginny resting her back on the trunk while Hermione gathered her knees in between her arms. They remained silent for a while to feel the cool breeze that had engulfed their bodies.

"Hermione." Ginny said breaking the relaxing silence that had coated their surroundings.

Hermione tilted her head towards her friend and replied with a "yes?".

"Would you tell me now?" she asked with a glint in her eyes that only the two of them could decipher.

"I can't Ginny" She said with a worried tone. "You may not like the it" she added in a whisper not loud enough for Ginny to hear. She turned her head and faced the black lake.

"But you've been telling me that for three weeks, Hermione. Three weeks!" Ginny whined with three fingers in front of her to emphasize her point. When Hermione didn't reply, Ginny stood up, stomped her feet and sat in front of her friend. "I repeat Hermione. It has been three weeks. THREE WEEKS! When are you going to tell me?"

Hermione looked at her friend and began contemplating about it. If she tells her, there is the big possibility of her getting mad for even daring to do that kind of thing. There was also the fact that she herself doesn't know what she feels towards the guy. She sighed and covered her face with her hands which muffled her words rendering Ginny to not understand a thing that sprouted out of her mouth.

"Woah there Hermione." she said frantically waving her hands in front of her friend. "Could you repeat what you said because I didn't understand a thing."

Hermione groaned, uncovered her face, tilted her head towards the twinkling stars, and faced her redheaded friend. " I think I like Malfoy. There. Happy now?" She covered her face again for two reasons. One, she wants to hide her rapidly reddening cheeks and two, she doesn't want to see Ginny's reaction to what she had revealed. "It's not actually the "I really really like him" like but it's just that during this one time I saw him smiling towards someone. I felt something different when I saw him smile like that. I mean he only sneers and smirks but then I saw him smile that day. And Ginny you have to admit that he's good looking despite his arrogant and snobby nature." she added in one breath looking at her friend anticipating for the worst possible scenario that could occur at that moment.

She was, however, caught off guard when Ginny had started laughing, chuckling and giggling madly. When she stopped she looked at Hermione and gave her a look that says it all. "Hermione, dear, don't worry. I totally agree that he's good looking". Hermione looked at her with doe like eyes looking as hopeful as ever. " But... I have to say that you're delusional. I mean... Malfoy smiling? I didn't know that he was capable of doing that." Hermione's hope began to get crushed but before it completely crumbled Ginny added "But then again you said so yourself that you saw him... so I think he's really capable of doing that. It's creepy though." Hermione smiled at her knowing that it was her friend's way of telling her that she will support her all the way no matter what happens.

They continued to talk about Hermione's new found attraction which lead to occasional jokes coming from Ginny. Soon, their stomachs growled softly and they decided that it was time to eat dinner. They then began their small trip from the black lake towards the hogwarts castle with a specific destination in mind, the Great Hall.

* * *

Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini had been outside since the end of their last class. It was friday and they have all the time to relax. The two of them fell asleep under a tree which was perfectly hidden from anyone but still provides a great view of the black lake. When Blaise had woken up he saw that Draco was awake and he started up a conversation.

"Draco, mate. Why didn't you wake me up?" He said.

"I didn't know that I am your personal alarm clock." Draco responded.

Blaise chuckled at that and began talking about whatever he thinks interests his companion. Suddenly, he noticed that instead of listening to him Draco was staring into space. Upon closer inspection, he realized that his friend was actually staring at something or rather someone. He turned to look at the object of his friend's interest and found the ginger haired girl together with her best friend. His gaze lingered on the redhead before he smirked, chuckled lightly and tapped Draco's back. Draco seemed to have snapped out of his trance and glared at Blaise.

"What was that for!?" He said as menacing as he could muster and with a glare so sharp that it could cut into anything.

"Draco. You're doing it again." Blaise responded with a smug look.

"What?" the blond inquired.

"You're staring at her. STARING at her. Need I repeat... YOU"RE STARING AT HER." Blaise said making Draco's glare even sharper and icier than before. "You're really doing it mate." He added with a tone that says "don't try denying it because you know it's true".

Draco was about to reply when they suddenly heard the redhead laughing uncontrollably. This went on for almost a minute. Their gaze then shifted from the redhead to the brunette who had began covering and uncovering her tomato red face. They were unable to hear their conversation but they were sure of one thing. Whatever Ginny was laughing at made Hermione really feel embarrassed. Draco was enjoying the sight and had completely forgotten about Blaise's accusation which he can't really deny. He was captivated by her and looking at her red face right now only made him feel the intensity of his attraction towards the girl.

Blaise had noticed him zoning and smiling which also made him allow a small smile and thought "_Draco, we really really got it that bad_". He let Draco watch her while he watched Ginny until they began standing up and heading towards the castle. He heard his own stomach growl and turned to his friend. "I hope you can let me eat now since I've been so nice to you. Letting you stare at her and ignore me."

Draco snorted at that and replied "At least you got to stare at Weaslette too. Don't deny it Blaise." He started walking leaving Blaise to comprehend what he had said.

"Hey! How did you know about that?" He shouted at the blond's retreating form.

Blaise did fancy Ginny. He even thought that he hid it really well like how Draco did with Granger but then again they have ways of knowing the other's secret so maybe it was not that surprising when Draco learned Blaise's interest. He didn't mind him knowing. In fact, he did like the idea that he can joke about it since that strengthens their bond more than anything.

* * *

**Hi everyone! So I have decided to continue this fic and I dedicate this to ellikanellika. After mentioning that she would like a continuation, I had began considering it and it took me months to make up my mind and so now here it is.**

**I hoped that you enjoyed it.**

**Well, you can always click the review button and leave a criticism or any reaction you think fits the story.**


End file.
